Breaking Dawn Revisited
by The Notorious Peter Pan
Summary: Lives are about to change, and a war with a violent primordial evil is about to erupt, dragging every living creature into it. What will Bella have to sacrifice to save those that she loves in order to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Here is your usual disclaimer, saying I don't own the rights to this story, these aren't my original characters, so on and so forth

Here is your usual disclaimer, saying I don't own the rights to this story, these aren't my original characters, so on and so forth. But here are a few ground rules and things you need to understand about my writing and this story.

If you want to just read the story and skip this important paragraph, go right ahead. If you want an explanation for the story you are about to read, then go on.

First, I have never liked the Twilight series. I felt it was predictable and overtly sweet. There is no realism and I feel it deviates from the original legends a little too much, but I am endeared to the character Jacob and I hate to see a character like him go to waste. Also, my English teacher killed it for me by gushing about the series every free chance she had that she wasn't teaching us about English literature.

Secondly, Breaking Dawn, thought I have not read it, sounds like an abomination. After reading 22 review and the plot synopsis on Wikipedia, I'd had enough. The story just wasn't…plausible. If you've read it, unlike me, and you thought it sounded idiotic, then you may agree with me that the whole series was ruined by the last book. I'm in the process of negotiating with a friend of mine if she'll let me borrow her copy.

But here's the deal: I'm going to write a more plausible story that delivers something on the scale of a more logical plot line. A vampire baby? Sounds like something H.P. Lovecraft would attempt. If you don't know who he is, H.P. Lovecraft was a horror novelist. It borders more on the creepy than complete horror.

So here is my promise: there will be no vampire half-breed babies, and definitely no Jacob imprinting on said vampire half-breed baby.

I am also not much of a fan fiction writer, but I will do my absolute best.

If you managed to get through this, then you are a trooper. Thanks for listening.

Also, if I mess up some small fact, like a continuity of a name, please tell me. I want to try and make this as good as I possibly can.

The White Rabbit

P.S. Bella is not going to be whiny. She is going to have a more developed personality than Meyer allowed for.

Sorry about the long disclaimer.

* * *

It was a week before the wedding, and I was feeling a little out of place. The Cullen family was in a tizzy, with little Alice at the center of it, moving swiftly back and forth, organizing the entire thing. For the most part, I was enjoying planning my wedding, but magenta colored mermaid bridesmaid dresses were not to be included in the wedding. In front of me on the dining room table were the final preparations for the wedding and its reception. I missed Edward. It hurt to be away from him, especially since he'd been gone for weeks now. He and Carlisle had gone north to Alaska to speak to the other clan of vampires, including Tanya, to personally invite them to the wedding, Carlisle had told me over the phone the previous week that Tanya hadn't been excited by the news Edward and I were getting married. He'd also said there'd been some complications, but he wouldn't explain further. I'd merely smiled at my reflection in the mirror, as I had been standing in the entryway, wondering why they didn't just return without Tanya and her clan.

Edward had taken over the phone, speaking softly into the phone, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Edward."

"You don't sound fine. You sound tired."

"Alice has been driving me crazy with all these preparations. Its not entirely been a cup of tea since you left. She wants florescent pink table cloths with baby blue napkins."

Edward chuckled, kindly, and said, "And did you let her bowl you over?"

"No. I told her that the color scheme is going to be nice and pleasant. I don't want my guests to go into epileptic shock over the brightness of their dinner napkins." I brushed the hair back from my forehead and stared into the mirror. What would I look like after our honeymoon? I know I'd become extremely beautiful, but somewhere I felt a little tug on my heart. I wouldn't still be me after I became a vampire. I knew it, but I'd made this choice. It wasn't like I could go back now.

"Bella?" he asked, concern over the silence taking place.

"Hmm? Just lost in thought."

"I wish I knew what you were thinking."

"Well it's a good thing that you don't, now isn't it?"

"Carlisle needs me. I'll call you back later, alright?"

"Alright."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I paused on his name and I'm sure he noticed that I did, but we hung up anyway.

That was a month ago, and though he promised to call, he hadn't. Alice had looked ahead into but hadn't reported any dangers. Just "unseen forces" lurking about in the background. She'd said not to worry, but some part of me couldn't help worrying. Instead of fretting the whole time, I allowed the wedding plans to occupy most of it. There was always something to be done, another color scheme to go over, the flatware to pick out, even the music had to be picked for the reception. Alice once again, the Supergirl of the Cullen family, dealt with the entire situation. What we did have a problem with was the caterer.

Currently that was the issue I was dealing with at the moment. He had cancelled at the last minute for gastric bypass surgery. I was rooting through telephone books, calling every available caterer who could do it at the last minute. I'd just dialed Rizzo's Dream Catering when Emmett walked through the door, nose buried in a book. He looked at me, and said, "Any luck with the caterers?"

I shook my head as a cool female voice answered.

"Rizzo's Dream Catering. How may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Isabella Swan and my caterer cancelled on me at the last minute."

"How last minute dear," the voice asked, a slight drone overtaking her tone.

"My wedding is scheduled for the Sunday after next."

"A wedding huh? Well, we get last minute scheduling all the time."

Alice strolled in behind Emmett, watching. I knew that she could hear the entire conversation. "Find a caterer?" I nodded, writing down the information the woman gave me.

Alice ambled over and plucked the phone out of my hands and began to speak to the woman. I didn't catch half of what she said to the receiver. I'd felt overwhelmed by planning this entire wedding. I wasn't sure I was really ready to actually get married. Was there anyway I could postpone it until Edward had actually showed up? What if he didn't come back?

Calm yourself Bella, I said, breathing deeply and attempting some control of my wild emotions. Alice hung up the phone and smiled.

"It looks like," she said beaming, "that we have a caterer. They can accommodate our menu and everything. And they're cheaper than the other guy by about fifty bucks."

She placed the phone on the table and sat down opposite me, studying my face. Then she closed her eyes and I knew that she was scanning my future. "You don't look so hot," she murmured after she'd opened her eyes. Emmett had left. Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie were out hunting this week. They'd go out hunting the Friday before my wedding again, to make sure they were well fed.

"I'm just worried about Edward. That's all Alice."

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that Edward is fine! I looked in on him this morning and just now. He and Carlisle aren't in any danger. Trust me." I gazed into Alice's amber eyes and felt comforted. She would lie to me if she had to, but today she was telling the truth. I managed a small smile and headed towards the upstairs bathroom. Though they didn't have toilets, they did have showers and I stripped my clothes off and started the hot water. Opposite the door was tall mirror that went from floor to ceiling. I don't know why they had it, perhaps to add a more aesthetic appeal to their already grand house. But looking at my naked body, I wondered if Edward really found me attractive.

I wasn't dumpy and I wasn't ultra-skinny. But I was becoming plump around my hips a bit; the curse of inactivity. My breasts had never been much, but turning to the side, and examining them, I thought that they looked somewhat droopy, if that word could really be applied to breasts. They were white, whiter than the rest of my skin, except for the nipple, which was brown. Was that a normal nipple color? Was it okay that my hips were soft in places, that my thighs appeared kind of big compared to the rest of my legs? Why didn't I feel like the beautiful goddess that Edward worshiped. I hated my body and threw myself into the shower, letting the hot water cascade around me. It fell in droplets all around, warming the skin that hit it, but at the same time I was cold. The unexposed skin shivered and developed goose pimples, the hair sticking straight up. Breathing a deep sigh of relief and rubbing the soap all over my body, I allowed myself the comfort of relaxing. I let the tensions and anxieties be washed away by the hot water. Eventually I sat down in the middle of the shower, my head resting on my knees, brought up against my chest. I sat like that for a long time; I didn't care about the environment or saving water or any of that garbage. Let the fishes die in the ocean. I needed something to relax me. I could not break down, not a two weeks before my wedding. It was Monday, he had two weeks to come back, and he wouldn't be late.

Reaching out, my hand touched the shower handle to shut it off. Surprisingly it was cold, and I was shocked. I pulled my hand back quickly, afraid of the cold, of how dead and inhuman it felt. Edward's face came swimming into my vision, the memory of his sad smile, the cold embrace, the embrace of death. Why after all this time was I having these thoughts? It disturbed me. I shut the water off and crawled out of the shower on my hands and knees, feeling the cold bathroom tiles slickness under my wet palms. A warm, fuzzy blue towel hung on the rung of one of the towel racks, and pulled it down, feeling weak.

Wrapping it around me, I managed to stand up, using the sink as leverage. The mirror's reflection stood silent, mimicking my every move. My mirror self showed a frightened, wet teenage girl of slight prettiness staring struck at her own reflecting. I grabbed a glass fish sitting as decoration on the counter and moved to throw it at my reflection when I stared at how I looked: wild-eyed and terrified. I was shaking were I stood. I shook so hard I could see my own reflection trembling. Placing the fish back on his little spot, I turned my back on the reflection and went to the door, pulling it open.

Cool air from the rest of the house poured in, causing my shivering to get even worse. Walking down the hallway, I headed to Edward's room, where the black and gold bed he'd had put in sat forlornly against the wall. I lay down on it, smelling his scent and my own mingled together. It was the one comfort that I had. The only comfort that I had. Pushing myself up, I went to the wardrobe and sorted through clothes, mine and his, picking out a tank top and a pair of jeans. The jeans were worn, holes and ragged tears in the bottom, but I didn't care. They fit fine. Edward had insisted on buying me pretty clothes, expensive blouses and skirts, and a few pretty dresses, but I hadn't worn them since he'd bought them for me. I hadn't and still didn't feel a need for them. The soft silky fabric of a cool blue empire dress slipped liquidly from my fingers. Laying down in my jeans and tank on the bed, I closed my eyes and slept. I did not dream.

The next week sped by as slowly as the rest of my days had. I forced myself to adjust to the idea of not hanging on to Edward day and night. There would be times, I reminded myself, when you can't always be with him. Tuesday Alice received a call from Carlisle telling her that he and Edward would return within a few hours. Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper had returned on Wednesday, refreshed and ready.

I sat about, unable to control myself and my excitement. Edward was coming back! The hours ticked by, causing my anxiety to worsen. But Alice forced me to be calm and so I was.

At six on Tuesday, as Alice was sitting next to me, tapping her fingers, she suddenly looked up and said with excitement, "They're here!"

I put down my book and almost dashed to the door when Edward and Carlisle walked in, exhausted. I stopped dead when I saw Edward's face. He looked older somehow, strained, as though he'd been in a terrible war.

"Edward," I said, faltering.

He had been kind of staring off into space, thoughts obviously preoccupied, and then he looked at me. "Bella," he breathed and he rushed at me, scooping me into his arms. It felt like he was crushing me he held me so tight, and then, pulling back, he looked at me like he'd lost me. With great gentleness and sudden urgency, he kissed me, crushing me into my normal state of breathlessness.

"Edward, what's wrong?" The alarm in my voice reached a pitch I didn't know existed.

"Nothing," he whispered, still stuck in the shocked thoughtful state. "I just missed you terribly."

"So did I," I murmured back into his ear. We stood like that, holding tightly to one another. When we finally let go, Edward pulled me onto the couch and held my hand staring into my face.

"We had a very…difficult trip. The trip back was extremely hard." Carlilse had walked over to where we were sitting. The entire family had gathered in the room and sat down in various positions in the several chairs and couches there. Esme, concerned, watched her husband.

"I've had Alice lie to you for the last several weeks," Carlisle stated, his tone grave. He too like Edward looked aged. He looked like a man who had lived a thousand lifetimes in one day. Glancing at everyone's faces aside from Alice's and Edward's, I knew they were as taken aback as I was.

"What do you mean you've had Alice lie to us?" Jasper asked, confusion evident in his voice. Carlisle shook his head, nervously running is fingers through his hair. He began to pace.

"I'm going to start from the beginning. And you aren't going to like what I am about to tell you." Edward lightly tightened his grip around my hand.

"Edward and I arrived in Alaska six weeks ago. We spent a great deal of time with Tanya's clan, and especially Tanya. She wanted nothing to do with coming to your wedding. Tanya has been a dear friend to us over the years, and I did my best to convince her to come. The rest of her coven agreed to come, and so did Tanya, on one condition. She told me that she wanted to meet you and speak with you before you and Edward got married. Edward," Carlisle paused, glancing at Edward, as though there was something more that he wanted to say but couldn't without Edward's approval. Edward gave a slight nod, so small I wouldn't have noticed had I not been paying attention.

"Anyway," he continued, "we agreed and started getting ready to leave. We were there only three weeks. Everything was perfect, and there were no problems. Until…Edward and I went out hunting before we departed. We went with Tanya's clan, up toward the north, very far north, almost into Siberia. We spent the week hunting, enjoying each others company. But then on our forth night, as we were tracking a caribou, Edward and Tanya came across a strange scent. I didn't recognize it, and neither did most of the rest of Tanya's clan. It was unlike any other scent I had ever smelled before. It was so raw, so wild and animal, we followed it. We shouldn't have, but I was curious and I pushed the subject. We tracked the scent for two days. When we found its point of origin, where this creature had gone, we found…" Carlisle had to stop. It was too much for him, whatever the truth was.

I interrupted and prompted him. "Carlisle, what did you find?"

Edward let go of my hand and took over the tale. "As Carlisle said, we tracked the scent for two days. It was extraordinary. But when we found where it had ended up, we were horrified. We found what used to be a village." Edward's eyes flashed darkly, remembering the terrible scene they had found.

"It was a small Eskimo village, and it was completely destroyed. There was carnage everywhere. Bodies and blood…dismembered people…it was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. We didn't know who had done it, but we would. They hadn't left. They came out of the darkness and ambushed us, these monsters." Sneering at the memory, like a foul taste in his mouth, Edward continued, but he struggled.

"They were werewolves, but they were so alien from Seth's tribe you wouldn't have thought they were wolves. They were feral. They had come through and just devastated the village. We started to leave, because they outnumbered us greatly. But he wouldn't let us. Their leader, he recognized me."

"How?" I asked when he took a break, wondering and curious, entranced by the story.

"A long time ago, when I split off from the group for a few years, I headed north and just ran through the wilderness. I didn't eat just the wicked; I also took animals like I do now. And one night, while I was in Russia, I ran into this man, this thing. I didn't know it then, but he was a werewolf. He knew me for what I was immediately and I, foolishly, tried to take him on. I almost didn't survive the first encounter. He nearly knocked my head off the first time and he almost caught me as I got away. It was dark and snowing, and colder than a human can survive. I ran. I ran blindly and without reason. I headed back into the human population and I stayed there. For a long time I was afraid of running into this creature. I thought he could find me, and as fate would have it, he did.

"He's a different breed than the Quiluete Indians. Completely. They aren't born wit the ability. They have to infect you with their bite. Their numbers grew after their attack on the village and they outnumbered us four-to-one. Carlisle and I did out best, and so did Tanya's clan, but we barely got out of there. Tanya and two of her family were slaughtered in the fight. They were ripped to shreds. He and his pack followed us for two weeks. Is name is Rolf. He found it was an insult to have us intrude on his territory. For two weeks we ran. Eventually we lost him and got the rest of Tanya's clan to safety, but…there's no guarantee. We've been running scared."

"But if they're werewolves…" Esme interrupted, bewildered at the looks she got from Edward and Carlisle.

"They're five times the size of the Quiluete wolves. And they're bloody savages. They have no control. They kill merely because it entertains them. They're like the Volturi. And I read their thoughts. Their so bloodthirsty you would wonder at how they were ever human at all." Edward sighed and I moved to hug him, to comfort him. I no longer questioned why he looked so haggard, so broken.

We sat there, all wondering the same thing. What was to be done?

First off, Read and Review. I like feed back, becasue it helps me to improve my writing.

Okay. That was the first chapter. If you read this and you don't like it and you absolutely don't want me to continue, please tell me. If you did like it, then tell me. I will tally all the likes and dislikes and whichever one out weighs the other, then we'll see what goes on from here. I won't continue writing something that people don't enjoy, and then review it with really hurtful criticism. If you didn't like it, you didn't like it. Simple as that.

By the way, at some point during book two, towards the end I think, one of the Volturi mentions a creature the Edward had met at some previous point in his life. This won't be the end of that character.

Later Days.

The White Rabbit


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. There's going to be a little showdown between two of our favorite characters.

read and review, and remember to enjoy.

* * *

I sat there, in Edward's arms, worried. There wasn't a better word to describe how I felt. There was no pervading sense of fear and dread, and I didn't feel anxious. But being in his arms was enough to comfort the worry out of me.

Edward pulled back and stared deeply into my eyes, searching.

"Bella," he said carefully, "we can't have this wedding."

In disbelief, I did what anyone who's been told their wedding has been cancelled: my jaw dropped. I was sure that it would hit the floor.

"We can't cancel this Edward. We've been planning for months! Everything is arranged! All the guests, the church…" He placed a cold finger against my lips and stated very plainly, but seriously, "I can't afford to have you hurt with this monster hunting Carlisle and I. it just isn't safe Bella. What if he bursts into the wedding and begins to slaughter your family? Our secret would be revealed and you would be placed in extreme danger. I love you, and I want this wedding as much as you do, but I can't afford to have you hurt." He stroked my cheek gently and turned to glare sharply at Alice.

Rubbing my eye with my hand, I replied, "So I am putting my wedding on hold until you can be sure that this rabid werewolf isn't still after you? Did I get that right?"  
"Yes, Bella. You did. We are–"

"I already got the message that we are canceling the wedding. But Edward," and for reason I can't tell you why I said next what I did, but it just came out, "I am eighteen and you really need to stop treating my like I'm a fragile piece of glass. I am not a baby."

My outburst left the others and definitely Edward a little stunned. I could see the surprise on his face.

"Compared to how old we are Bella, you are a baby," Rosalie said, if not a little snidely. I pursed my lips and watched Edward.

"Bella, I know that you're eighteen, but as you've said in the past, you are completely accident prone." He seemed to patronizing me, but I wasn't going to stand for it. Not this time.

"Edward, you've been gone for weeks, and I find out that you've been lying to me to protect me because you thought I was too fragile to handle the truth of the situation. Then you come bursting in with the news that a savage monster is hunting you and as a bonus, you've all decided on the spur of the moment, without discussing it, that we're just canceling the wedding. Hell, lets have the wedding, and to add a little spice to it, invite the Volturi!"

"Bella," Edward murmured, "try to calm yourself."

"I will not be calm," I seethed. All this anxiety and nervous energy that had been pumping through me for the last several weeks was in point of fact anger that hadn't been given the chance to surface. It bubbled into a controlled facet that I directed at Edward.

"I don't care that this thing is coming after you. You've waited almost eighty years for this, and I've waited for eighteen. I'm not about to cancel just because _another_ monster is threatening our relationship. We've been through worse." With that, I stopped off towards the direction of the front door, shouting as I left, "Don't follow me and don't try to stop me. I am not interested in whatever it is you are about to say at the moment."

I pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind me. I'd pulled it with enough force to rattle the windows in the front room. In front and around me, the forest whispered to itself, leaves rustling about in their green haven. I paced on the porch, then finally sat down on the front step. From behind me I heard the door open and footsteps approach from behind.

"Go away Edward."

"I'm not Edward," came the smooth, kindly reply of Esme. She sat down in a quick graceful move. Watching her as she sat was like watching art take place. Their controlled elegance was breathtaking.

"I know that you want this," Esme began, but I held up my hand.

"I want this more than you know. It just seems like the world is throwing one more curveball to prevent my happiness."

"It's alright Bella. Things happen."

"Do these kinds of things, involving decade old disputes happen to you all the time? Ones that happen to include vicious rabid wolves?"

Laughing gently at my sarcasm, Esme turned to look into the forest. Her amber eyes searched into the foliage, seeing deep within the luscious green leaves. "When I was human, I wasn't thankful for the things that I had, and I yearned for the things that I didn't have. Losing my baby was ultimately the last straw. Carlisle saved me and things became completely different. And when I fell in love with Carlisle, I learned to accept my life as it had become. It's always been fraught with danger, both seen and unseen. I can't change the fact that I cannot have children biologically, but I do have a family who is there for me. And I have to make decisions to protect all members of that family, even if they are ones that my children aren't pleased with."

Silently we sat together, Esme watching the forest, and I contemplating what she had said.

Quietly, I said, "I've made sacrifices, important ones for Edward. In the past, I've questioned whether my love for Edward was strong enough, and I never questioned whether I really wanted to be with him, to be a vampire. I knew it indefinitely that this was what was going to happen. I've made my choice, and I'm going through with it. Some rabid, psycho wolf isn't going to ruin this for me."

"Bella," she cooed, hugging me in that gentle way all the Cullens did for fear of breaking me. I hugged back and stood up to go back in.

Edward was standing in the doorway, watching the two of us. His calm was soothing, and I allowed him to hold me, much as he normally did.

The week passed, and on the next Thursday, most of the family went out to hunt. Edward stayed at home with me, reading while I sat and reviewed the final details for the reception. I felt as though I had done this a million times already, but Alice had insisted it would keep my mind occupied. Grudgingly, I had acquiesced to her request. As I flipped a page, I noticed Edward had become restless. He moved to the piano, setting the book he'd been reading on the couch's cushion. He flexed his fingers and began to play softly and with feeling, striking each key as though he were caressing my skin. It was a silly thought, but it felt romantic to think it and I continued much in the way I had for the previous several days. Normally, Edward was not inclined to play in my presence, or anyone else's.

"Bella," he called over the music, his fingers moving at their same leisurely pace. "What are you interested in for dinner?"

I frowned, wondering. "Anything is good."

"No special requests?"

"None that I can think of." I went back to reviewing the list of bridesmaids. Alice and Angela were my bridesmaids. Mom Renee was coming with Phil and Charlie was attending, though he wasn't excited about my marrying Edward. He'd warned me to think about it thoroughly; "Marriage," he'd said, "is a big step. It an agreement between two people, two lovers, who agree to a partnership. Be careful."

I remember smiling at him, consoling him that I had made a good decision. For a while there, I think he'd been afraid he was about to lose his little girl.

"Bella?" Edward sat down next to me, breaking my concentration. He'd broken my reverie.

"What?"

"You had this odd, dazed expression. Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just excited over the wedding." We kissed, gently, not the same breathtaking whirlwind that normally knocked me out of my shoes, and broke apart. Edward headed into the kitchen, ready to make food for me.

As I stretched and started to get back up, Edward leaped through the kitchen door and back into the entryway. Every mucle was taught, his body shaking.

"There's a wolf at the door," Edward growled. He bounded forward and pulled the door open, ready to rush at whoever was out there. As the door opened, I saw the drawn face of Sam Uley. Looking pale, he stepped into the doorway, obviously shaken.

"Sam," Edward murmured, greeting his old friend. Having set aside their differences as a species, Edward and Sam had become good friends. Why Edward hadn't sensed Seth's mind as he had approached, I didn't know. Perhaps Edward was being wary of all wolves.

"Edward, we've got to talk right now. It's important. The others have gathered."

"Should we wait for my family?"

"We should, but this is too important. It can't wait." Sam spotted me and nodded in acknowledgement. "Bella is welcome to come."

Silence passed for a moment as Edward scanned Sam's thoughts.

"She can't," he said.

"I know why you say that."

"Say what? What are you talking about that is so important you can't let me know?" I interjected suspiciously.

Edward turned to me and stated calmly, "It's too dangerous for you Bella. You've got to stay here."

"I am not staying here," I insisted, narrowing my eyes. Edward walked towards me, graceful as ever. "And don't try to kiss me Edward Cullen. That isn't going to work. Take me with you. I have this nagging feeling it has to do with what you ran into in Siberia."

Sam, puzzled, looked from Edward to me back to Edward again. But Edward continued to make eye contact and he did kiss me, and the same dizzying, swooning effect that happened did happen. Even though he was stronger than me, I managed to pull out of his arms and I glared at him, insisting with my gaze that he take me along.

"Listen," Sam began, but Edward held his hand up for silence.

"Bella, this is dangerous."

"I know, but this is something that is going to affect our future, our lives together Edward. If we're going to be a married couple, we need to make decisions _together_, not as separate identities." The determination in my voice is what finally convinced Edward.

"Alright," he said, "but if anything happens at this meeting, then you are to get out."

"Understood," I replied, glad that he understood what I'd meant.

Sam went outside and a minute or so later, a dark wolf wandered past. Edward and I walked to the porch and as he closed it, I saw Sam pacing outside in his wolf form. I felt Edward brush past and hunch down so I could climb on. As I slid onto his back and pressed my face against his shirt, I wondered if the reason Sam had asked for us was because he had detected the rogue wolves invading his territory.

As Edward and I were flying through the forest, a question popped into my head that I needed to ask. "When you read Sam's mind, did you find out how Jacob is doing?"

"Jacob is the one who came to Sam with the news of the other wolves. They aren't more than a few days travel away from here."

So Rolf and his pack were coming. Edward and Carlisle had failed to divert them.

"Don't worry," Edward said soothingly. "We're going to deal with them."

I smiled weakly to myself and held on tighter to Edward, again feeling the pervading sense of worry creep into my heart.

We quickly arrived at the cliffs, where the other wolves were gathered. As I slid off Edward's back, I saw Jacob, speaking quietly with passion to Leah. Leah's eyes alighted on me and she stopped speaking. Jacob, from a hundred feet away, turned and looked at me. I saw the hurt in his gaze. Jacob's appearance was rugged and wild, his hair hanging close to his shoulders, his skin dirty. I stayed close to Edward as Sam appeared out of the woods, clothed, and moved towards his pack.

Edward and I followed at a distance. Though he was on good terms with the wolves, he was still wary of them. Sam motioned to the others and we sat in a circle. I leaned against Edward, awake and listening intently.

"As you know," Sam began, speaking quietly, "we so far are the only wolves that we know of in the world. In all our time, we've only ever heard legends about how we came to be. We know nothing of the existence of other wolves and their system. This morning Jacob came to me with the news that he had discovered another pack of wolves. A different kind of wolf."

Some of the members, the younger boys and Quill, appeared shocked. I guess that not all of them had known. They'd probably found out about the meeting while still in their human forms. They elicited small gasps.

"These wolves, these shape shifters, aren't like us. They have a different kind of form from us, a different system, a different life. Jacob, I want you to tell them what you told me."

Sam sat down and Jacob stood up, entering into the middle of the circle we had made, scanning each of our faces in turn. His eyes stayed on mine for just a millisecond longer than on anyone else's.

"I've been gone for weeks, living, surviving on my own because I felt that it was the only life that I could lead after what I'd lost." No one needed to know "what" Jacob had lost. Edward's hand holding mine tightened a little at Jacob's words.

"Three nights ago, while I was up in Canada, I came across a group of wolves. At first I thought it was some of you come to look for me. But when I realized that I couldn't hear their thoughts, I knew it wasn't any of you. They were monsters, twice our size and more aggressive than any of us, or any real wolf. At first I watched them, observing them carefully. I didn't know them and they didn't know me. I spent the whole day watching them, keeping my distance. I decided that if they were bad, I'd leave.

"It was on the second night that I followed them to this remote town, and I saw what they did to the houses several miles out of town. They attacked five homes and they slaughtered everyone inside each house. I came across the first four and I followed their scent all the way to their next kill. I went to where they were, and I tried to save the family," at this point Jacob's voice, which had been practically emotionless, became bitter and disgusted, "and I couldn't. There were maybe thirty wolves at least, maybe more. They attacked from all sides and it was all I could do not to get torn up by them. I was too late to save the families, but I was barely able to save myself.

"I ran, from the last day till this morning to get back here and warn you. I don't know who they were, but they were vicious and enjoyed killing. They just massacred everyone that they could. There were no survivors, just bits of left over body parts. They followed me, and were still following me. I couldn't shake them, no matter what, so I ran in circles through the densest part of the forests and I came straight to Sam. There was nothing else I could do."

"So you brought them to where we live, onto our territory?" Embry asked, voice quiet. I hadn't really ever heard him speak much. His voice was so soft.

Jacob flashed his eyes angrily at Embry, and spoke in a hush. "I did everything I could to lead them away. It's like they're super wolves or something, like they have more developed senses than we do." Jacob was clearly rattled. I realized why he looked so wild; his face was gaunt, his eyes containing this haunted look that disturbed me.

It was then that Edward stood up and faced the wolves, proud and sad at the same moment. "You didn't run into them by chance, Jacob. When Carlisle and I were in Alaska, we went hunting with another clan of vampires like me and my family. It was while we were hunting that we ran into them, and that we saw what kind of devastation they wrought. We barely got away and we did our best to lead them away from our scent. But…form what you've told us, you already know what we're really dealing with."

"Is that why you've come?" Jacob replied testily. "To tell us that you're the one who provoked their anger?"

"We did nothing but stumble upon them and they attacked us," Edward stated calmly, but I could see from his gaze that he was exerting great control.

"Likely they had good reason."

"They slaughtered almost everyone in Tanya's coven, including Tanya herself." The two men stared at one another, their gaze heated. If they started to fight, there was nothing that I could do to stop them.

Jacob stepped forward, his bare chest beginning to heave and Edward faced him. I had thought they'd worked out their problems, but apparently not. Sam jumped forward and grabbed Jacob.

"Cool off. We're not here to fight. We need a plan for when these things come." Jacob stepped backward a few paces as Sam pushed him, glaring from Edward to Sam.

"Jacob, for all our sakes, do as Sam asks. Cool off," I said gently, standing as I did so. I was somewhat surprised at my forwardness, but Jacob swallowed and watched me, finally backing off and sitting down.

Sam, standing up and acting the role as alpha, cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest. "Edward, you ran into this pack?"

"I did. Their leader's name is Rolf, and it's not the first time I've met him." Edward then proceeded to tell the wolves everything he had told me his first night back. There was nothing new to the tale.

When he had finished, Sam was shaking his head and Leah had a sick look on her face as Seth sat quietly stoic.

"What are we supposed to do?" Leah asked, her face a mix of emotions.

"We need a plan," Sam said, shrugging. "Now that we have all the facts, we can start to plan. We know that Rolf is likely after Edward and Edward only, if not just to get rid of the rest of his clan. We know that they kill anyone or anything in their way. And we know that our entire way of life is in danger if we do nothing."

"It's still in danger even if we try something," Jacob said hotly. "I saw what they did, and I don't think just sitting here is going to accomplish anything."

"Yes, but acting rashly without planning isn't a tangible plan either," Edward interjected, eyes intensely watching the group.

"Edward, do you have an idea," Sam asked. He was asking for advice more than just out of courtesy.

"No. we have our wedding happening in a few days and this is exactly the last thing that should have ever happened. I've been discussing it with Bella and we haven't decided what to do."

"Perhaps you should cancel the wedding," Leah suggested, her tone pensive. Jacob looked hopeful at this and I shook my head.

"We can't cancel our wedding. If he attacks us while we're all there, ready and aware that he might attack, perhaps we would be able to defeat him if he shows up." I was now the one standing, observing the pack. They were silently contemplating what I said when Edward stood up next to me and spoke calmly.

"Bella, it's too dangerous."

"Yes, but we've been through worse situations, haven't we?"

"Not really."

"That time Victoria attacked?"  
"That was as bad as this situation Bella. Actually, this is worse. They're after me, and to torment me, they might take you. I can't have that happen."

"We are not canceling this wedding. Besides, if Rolf is tracking not only your scent, but Jacob's, won't it take him a while to trace both? A vampire that he hates and a wolf that crossed him are both luring prospects, so he's going to have both tracked, and you both led your scent all over the place, so it theoretically, it should take Rolf a few more days to track both you and Jacob. You led your scent around for weeks."

"It's a good plan, but Jacob only led his scent around for a day or two. My scent is the principal one that he's going to follow."

"Edward, trust me. This could work." I hoped that it would work.

Another hour passed and I finally managed to convince everyone of my plan, except Jacob and Edward. They were both resisting the idea because both wanted to protect me. I was resisting their plan of hiding me away, mostly because I was tired of always hiding and running. I wanted to face this if I could, and I would do it with Edward.

As we sped through the forest back towards home, I went over and over the meeting, especially what Jacob had said. When we approached the house, Edward stopped and put me down so that he could speak to me.

"Jacob couldn't stop thinking about you through the entire meeting. He had some very rabid, vicious thoughts about me." Edward chuckled as we walked.

"Edward, why can't you two let things just lie? Why keep throwing fuel on the fire?"  
"Because he keeps bringing it up."

"What?"

"That you chose me over him."

I stopped. "I chose you because I love you more. In fact, I loved you first."

"That doesn't mean you love me strongest."

"There's more than one kind of love Edward, and there's more than one way that you can love a person."

Smiling lightly, Edward and I headed into the house, the discussion closed.

* * *

Okay, next chapter is what I hope will be the wedding. Promise.

The White Rabbit


End file.
